1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grinder, more particularly to a pepper mill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pepper mill generally has a receiving unit for receiving peppercorns therein, and a grinding unit disposed in a bottom part of the receiving unit for grinding the peppercorns into ground pepper. The grinding unit generally includes a stationary annular outer grinding seat, and an inner grinding seat disposed within the outer grinding seat, cooperating with the outer grinding seat to define a grinding opening therebetween, and rotatable relative to the outer grinding unit for grinding the peppercorns into ground pepper discharged through the grinding opening.
However, after use, when the conventional peppermill is put on a cabinet or a dining table, a portion of residual ground pepper will fall out of the conventional pepper mill and scatter on the cabinet or the dining table, thereby making the cabinet or the dining table untidy.